A device for determining a dose deposited in a scintillator is known from the document EP 2 771 716, which comprises a first photodetector and a second photodetector, with the second photodetector operating in single counting mode. The dose deposited in the scintillator by the ionizing radiation is deduced from the number of coincidence events counted by the device, with each coincidence event corresponding to the detection of a photon by the first photodetector, followed by the detection of a photon by the second photodetector operated in single photon counting mode.
Manufacturing this device is expensive because of the presence of two photodetectors. Moreover, it requires relatively complex analysis and counting electronics, which results in high energy consumption. Eventually, sensitivity is limited because it operates by counting coincidence events, which takes into account only a small part of available information.